


Girls like Girls

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Implied ronsey, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering, implied pynch, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one's gonna see us." K, of course, didn't give a shit either way. There was very little she <i>did</i> give a shit about. "And if they do, fuck 'em. They're getting a free show." Her smirk was a wild, lovely thing. "<i>They oughta thank us</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A note on names: Sofia Kavinsky and Rori Lynch. Babes.

"If someone sees us--"

 

"No one's gonna see us." K, of course, didn't give a shit either way. There was very little she _did_ give a shit about. "And if they do, fuck 'em. They're getting a free show." Her smirk was a wild, lovely thing. " _They oughta thank us_."

 

Rolling her eyes despite her tiny smirk, Rori shot back, deadpan, "You're ridiculous."

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

The sound came as a purr against Rori's neck, and she shivered.

 

Lips brushing pale skin, K said, "On your back."

 

It was a command, and Rori followed it, sprawling along the backseat of the Mitsubishi so Kavinsky could straddle her chest, palms pressed flat to the window, the heat of her raising fog along the glass. Her uniform skirt was dangerously short, her tie cast aside, her button-up undone to the waist, her lipstick smudged. She looked _wild_.

 

Rori, though, was _always_ wild, with her black-painted nails and her boots and her pixie cut and her thigh-high stockings. Sofia Kavinsky lacked the strength to keep away from her, and for that, Rori was grateful.

 

When K sidled in, thighs at Rori's shoulders, Rori cast a smirk up at her, raising a brow and asking, " _Commando_?"

 

"Always." It was a lie, of course.

 

Licking her lips, Rori craned her neck to press a soft kiss to the inside of K's thigh.

 

"Don't tease me, babe." K twined her fingers into Rori's hair as she spoke, gently scratching her nails over the other girl's scalp. Rori all but purred beneath her, her bright eyes slipping closed for a moment. " _Get to it_."

 

Though Rori glared for a few seconds, she soon leaned up to brush her lips against damp, sensitive skin, and K gave a soft gasp above her.

 

Fisting one hand in Rori's pixie cut, K rolled her hips, eyes dark, lips parted. She looked gorgeous. _She always did_. "You can do better than that."

 

Rori Lynch had never been one to turn down a challenge, and she lifted her arms to wrap around K's thighs, pressing her lips to the other girl's clit and sucking hard.

 

" _There you go_."

 

It came on a soft purr, and Rori dug her nails into Kavinsky's thighs, forcing them further apart and licking a long stripe from K's wet pussy to the underside of her clit, teasing the little bud for a moment before she pulled back to rest her neck, casting dark eyes up at K. "You gonna return the favor?"

 

Shuddering at the huskiness of Rori's voice, K leaned back a bit, one hand resting against Rori's knee, the other pressing calloused fingers to the front of Rori's panties. With a smirk, she said, "You're soaking wet."

 

Rolling her eyes, Rori leaned up against, fucking her tongue in as deeply as she could manage, smirking a bit when K stifled a moan, her head falling back, her long ponytail brushing Rori's stomach.

 

"Oh."

 

It wasn't a pleasured sound, and Rori furrowed her eyebrows, pulling away from K to ask, " _What_?"

 

Kavinsky, naturally, ignored her, offering a pretty smile and a dainty wave to someone on the other side of the glass.

 

Tilting her head in confusion, Rori asked, "What're you doing?"

 

"Oh, it's just Gansey and Parrish." Though Rori stiffened beneath her, K cast down a smile, saccharine and lovely, asking in mock-innocence, "Why'd you stop?"

 

Bucking, digging her nails into K's thighs enough to hurt in a not-so-pleasant way, Rori snarled, " _Lemme up_."

 

Pinning Rori's shoulders down against the leather seat with her knees, Kavinsky said, simply, " _No_." Then, clearly deciding that Rori was apparently finished putting her mouth to good use, K slid her hand from Rori's pussy to her own, using her index and ring fingers to spread her lips, fucking her middle finger into herself.

 

The wet sound of it was nothing short of _obscene_ , and Rori shuddered, releasing one of K's thighs in favor of touching herself, her eyes on K's, dark and challenging.

 

"You look good down there." How K could speak when her own hand was knuckle deep in her own slick heat was a mystery. She soon added a second finger. Then she shook her head, a teasing smile on her violet lips when she asked, "What would Gansey say, if she saw you like this?"

 

Rori repressed a shiver, circling her clit with one hand while her opposite arm looped around K's waist, pulling her close enough that Rori could mouth along her inner thighs, tasting copper along the raised welts she'd left behind.

 

Softer, K asked, "What would _Parrish_ say?"

 

That was enough, and Rori's hips jerked against her own hand as she came, K shivering apart above her, pressing her own fingers deep, rocking against them.

 

Dropping her head against the seat, Rori watched as K slid down along her body, lying half on top of her, leaning in to steal a kiss, fingers idly tangling themselves into short, dark hair and pulling just enough to hurt. Rori shuddered.

 

When Kavinsky pulled back to press her damp, sticky fingers to the other girl's lips, Rori was quick to accept them, eyes on K's.

 

In a breathless, sex-wrecked voice, K purred, " _Good girl_."

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr as for fem!rovinsky, and... Well. Good old-fashioned face-sitting is something I'm always down for :)
> 
> Also, this is prob'ly the filthiest girl-smut I've ever written. I enjoyed it very much! 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
